


Hands

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short, Unsaid Emily, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: Bobby knew what he liked, he knew what he didn't, but his band had always made things more complicated than that.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, OG Sunset Curve - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Hands

Bobby really hated being touched. There wasn’t really a deeper reason behind why he didn’t like it, he had just never been a huge fan. He wasn’t raised with a lot of touching, sure, his parents cuddled him plenty and all that. But when it came to people outside of family and relationships, he was always taught to keep his hands to himself. And he liked people who followed the same pattern he did when it came to contact. Touch was something that he thought he could live without, he had read somewhere that everyone expressed their love differently and wanted to be shown love differently. He never understood the people who liked physical touch as a way of expressing that kind of thing. He had always preferred people just showing him that he was cared for rather than big displays of affection like that. To him touch was just restricting and weird, like it was too much and people were too close. No, he definitely liked having his own space more than having someone invading it. 

Then there was Luke who was all roaming hands and constant touching, it was just how he expressed what he was feeling. Whether he was ecstatic, upset, excited, frightened, he had a touch for that feeling. Luke who had a hard time understanding why certain people weren’t as touchy as he was, but who did his best to respect that either way. It led to a lot of people incorrectly assuming that Bobby wasn’t as close with him as the others were and he guessed he could see why people might think that. Just seeing Luke actively avoiding touching him. But that in itself was an act of love that other people just didn’t understand the meaning behind. Because they hadn’t been there the day Luke had first tossed an arm around Bobby like it was nothing, the way that he had gritted his teeth and tried to pretend that things were fine, but the singer had realized that something was bothering him and had assured him that he would never do anything that would make him uncomfortable. 

And that was the way they all treated one another. With a quiet understanding and respect, even if they didn’t really get each other all the time. They trusted each other with everything they had. That was how they ended up in the studio for an “emergency rehearsal” that he really that was just Luke needing to blow off steam. Everyone kept quiet about that truth, though. They simply practiced their chords and sang along with Luke, practicing this new song that he had been working on without telling anyone. The studio felt oddly silent like that, even though everyone was singing and the sounds of instruments rang through the air, it seemed too quiet. There was a certain somberness that everyone had silently agreed not to address, letting the feeling rest over them like a dark cloud, blocking out all the light that would usually be filling the studio. But if Luke wasn’t ready to talk about it, they wouldn’t push him to. They just gave him what he did need, his bandmates, his family, his music. It was all they ever needed. 

“I never meant to leave unsa-” Luke’s voice cracked before he could finish the lyric and the rest of the band was beside him before any of them knew what was happening. All of them moved straight to comfort the smaller man as tears began running down his face quicker than they had been before. Reggie tucking his face into his chest and Alex wrapping an arm around him. Then there was Bobby, the last to join as he carefully sat down his guitar, moving as though he was unsure of what to do with himself. Because he was. But this was Luke, it felt easy to take care of him. Without a thought, he pressed his face into the crook of his neck, his hand sliding over Luke’s back. Because despite everything, he didn’t come first when it came to things like this, his mind was very one-track when one of the band was having a hard time. Every time, he would make sure they were taken care of and secure before he even thought about what he wanted. Yeah, he hated being touched, but he loved his boys. 


End file.
